


Good Vibrations

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Bill gifts Hillary with something to help her during her travels as SoS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took an interesting turn. Not at all where I intended.

Good Vibrations

 

They had an early dinner and returned to the house before it even began to get dark out. Hillary had an 8 a.m. flight and Bill wanted to make sure they were able to spend at much time together before she took off to Europe for three weeks. 

Bill poured two glasses of red wine and brought them into the den. She was cuddled up on the sofa, her feet tucked under her. “Thank you.” she accepted the glass from him. “Want to watch a movie?”

“It’s our last night together for three weeks and you want to watch a movie?” he teased her. 

“It’s barely seven o’clock.” she laughed. 

“We can do whatever you like, baby.” he assured her. “As long as you’re in my arms by eleven.”

“And if not I turn into…a pumpkin?”

Bill leaned over and kissed her. “You’re cute.”

“Thank you, darling.” she took a sip of wine. “You’re cute too.”

“Oh, I got you a little something.” he picked off the small, rectangular box up off the coffee table. “A little parting gift.”

Hillary smiled. “That jewelry store must love to see you coming.”

“Just open it.”

She opened the box, revealing what appeared to be a stainless-steel sex toy. “Really, Bill?” she looked over at him, a smile tugging at her lips. “A vibrator?”

“Three weeks is a long time, baby.”

She was convinced that he would never lose that boyish charm. “Thank you, darling.”

“You’ll take it with you?”

“I’ll think about it.” she closed the box and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. “I thought we were building up our reserve this week.”

“Yeah, but this seemed like so much fun.”

Hillary drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. So, he wanted a game. And a game is what he would get. 

/////

Bill came out from the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He found his wife sitting against the headboard, wearing not much more than a wisp of dark silk. “Well, what’s this?” he made his way toward the bed, sliding in to face her. His hands instantly seeking her out, grazing over a bare, porcelain thigh. 

“You seemed so concerned over not getting enough of me to last you in the next three weeks I thought we could start early.”

His open mouth connected with hers, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip. “I like the way you think.” he said, before tangling his tongue with hers. His hand moved up her thigh only for her to stop him. 

“No.” she said between kisses. 

He tried again, only for his hand to be pushed completely away. 

“No.” she repeated as she pulled back from him. 

“What do you mean, no?”

Her blue eyes danced with mischief. She reached over and picked up the black box he had given her earlier. She pulled the toy from it and tossed the box back on the table. “I thought we could see if this is worth taking to Europe with me.”

Now he was definitely intrigued. He arched an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bill reached for the toy. Hillary shook her head. “Oh, that’s not how it works.” she told him. “You bought it for me, remember?”

God, he loved where this was going. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. And she knew she had him just where she wanted him. She switched the toy on, feeling the smooth vibrations in her hand. “I think you’ve picked a good one.” she teased him. “Shall we try it out?”

The only thing he could do was nod. Little did he know she was already aroused at the thought of teasing him. Her body wet with want. 

Hillary raised her knee up, resting the flat of her foot on the mattress. She let the other leg fall open toward the bed, giving him a clear view. She touched the cool metal to her swollen clit. The hum sending shockwaves to her nerve endings. It caught her off guard a bit and she stifled a moan. She wasn’t expecting such an immediate effect.

And this didn’t go unnoticed by Bill. He said nothing, just watched as her hand moved between her legs.

She moved the head of the toy down her sex, gathering the wetness from her body and then sliding it back up to her clit. The slickness and the vibrations together elicited a moan from deep within her throat. Her hips bucked slightly at the sensation. 

Bill wasn’t sure where to look. Her eyes were filled with lust, her nipples were stiff peaks rubbing against the thin silk that covered them, the toy working against her clit. It was when she bit down on her lip and arched her back that he found his focal point. The vibrator easily slipped inside her wet body and she thrust against the new fullness, lifting her hips. 

“Mmm.” she moaned out. 

“Feel good?” his erection was straining in his pyjama bottoms. He could barely find his words. 

After a string of moans and groans she let out a faint, “Yes, so good.”

Hillary had to admit that it did feel damn amazing. Between the toy and watching Bill’s reaction she couldn’t remember ever being more turned on. As she thrust it in and out of her body at a slow, seductive rhythm she brought her opposite hand up to knead at her breasts, pinching down on her nipple as her body rode out the waves that the vibrator brought her to. 

“Oh. Fuck.” she was practically panting now. “I’m so close.”

She was beyond wet and she knew that their torture wouldn’t last much longer. Her hips were rocking up to meet her thrusts, her breasts straining against the tight fabric of her nighty, her opposite hand rubbing at her clit. She was full on whimpering now. Her hips arched one last time and she came, crying out hoarsely.

Hillary collapsed back against the soft pillows, her entire body limp. “Is that what you had in mind?”

“God, yes.” he moved toward her, pulling the vibrator from her body and tossing it to the side. “That was so fucking hot.”

He quickly shed his bottoms and within seconds he was sinking into her warmth, she wrapped her legs tightly around him. She moaned out, still incredibly sensitive from her previous orgasm. “You feel even better though.” she told him, arching her back against his movements. He filled her in a way the toy hadn’t, warm and thick, his weight pressing her down into the mattress.

“So wet.” he said managed, slowly thrusting in and out of her pliant body. “You feel incredible.”

He hit her g-spot once, twice, thrice, and she clung to him, crying out his name as she came again. He was exactly two strokes behind her, her body milking his climax from him.

His body simply rubbing against hers was too much, she gently pushed at his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back.

“I think you’ve killed me.” she told him. “I’ll be lucky if I can make it up the steps of the plane in the morning.”

Bill rolled over onto his side. “And I’m not even done with you yet.”

“I need a break.”

He picked the vibrator up from the bed. “So, is this going with you?”

She took it from his hand. “Absolutely.” she replied. “I think this is one of the best gifts you’ve given me in a while.”

 

-Finished.


End file.
